


大雕萌妹罗曼史  番外四  好男人七天挑战

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD
Summary: HE   沙雕预警  PWP预警  咸湿预警  好多有的没的变态预警咸湿黄暴小段子无车胜有车





	大雕萌妹罗曼史  番外四  好男人七天挑战

赫海 《大雕萌妹罗曼史》 番外四 好男人七天挑战

大雕萌妹罗曼史

CP：赫海 

HE 沙雕预警 PWP预警 咸湿预警 好多有的没的变态预警

就是沙雕脑洞段子

女装大佬赫 X 初出茅庐小警察海

一直都有的一个沙雕脑洞，终于写了。

虽然女装大佬是小盒但是确实是赫海不是海赫，我发誓。

轻松脑洞，无虐超甜，十五章以内完结，番外有车

（非常柴的肉）

（依旧咸湿又无趣，不要有什么期待）

（柴且变态就是我的肉了）

（大家不要嫌弃哈）

番外四 好男人七天挑战

在一起的第四年，要说李赫宰自己都没想到，他和小警察就这么鸡飞狗跳地到了第四年。

前年年底小警察兵役期满，再三权衡之下没有继续当警察，回自己表哥家的公司上班去了。

一开始李赫宰还挺开心的，终于不用两人亲热到大半夜正是提枪上阵的好时机，李东海被一个电话叫起来急急忙忙穿好裤子走出去，所以李东海退伍的时候李赫宰恨不得把人抱起来转五百个圈  
圈。

“你是不是不高兴？”看李东海依依不舍地望着逐渐消失在后视镜里的同事们，李赫宰又心软了。

“也没有不高兴。”李东海趁着等红灯的时候用手握住自己爱人放在方向盘上的手，他真的很感激李赫宰一直以来的体贴和......

“那今晚你还是穿制服我们来一发庆祝一下吧 ？”

他就不该感动！

恢复了正常上班族作息之后李东海心里总是觉得空落落的，一方面他还没能适应身份转换，另一方面，和李赫宰相处时间多了之后，那种一见面就欣喜不已的感觉好像就消失了。

不是说七年之痒么，他俩这才几年就瘙痒难耐了？

所以到底是哪里不对呢？

李东海一激动，手上用了点儿力，李赫宰从沙发上一跃而起。

“怎么了？”他一脸茫然地盯着站在沙发边上摇摇欲坠的李赫宰，后者捂着自己两腿之间一脸委屈。

李东海在李赫宰控诉的眼神中回忆了一下刚刚的手感，有些熟悉又有些陌生......

“对不起啊。”

“怎么心不在焉的？”现在李东海实在适应不了，挣扎了大半年还是决定不在表哥家公司上班了，写了一阵之后去年年底在朴正洙引荐下进了一家还不错的音乐制作公司。

弹性工作制让李东海再一次体会到了自由感，他不是能在写字楼里老老实实坐着的性格，公司的工作也不是他的专业所长。

两个人在附近的餐厅偶遇，坐在一起吃饭，朴正洙除了关心工作是否顺利，还顺便关心了一下他的感情生活。

毕竟谁也没想到李东海能和李赫宰那个不靠谱的家伙谈了这么久的恋爱，还有愈演愈烈越来越粘的趋势。

在李东海回归正常作息之后李赫宰还很是跟身边人炫耀了一番，认为自己的春天终于到来。

可怜李赫宰还没在家享受多少朝九晚五之外的甜蜜时光，李东海就又恢复到灵感来了提着裤子就出门的作息了。

“我觉得我跟他好像没办法继续在一起了。”李东海长叹一口气，他是真的累了。

“怎么了这是？”一听这对恶心情侣是真有矛盾了，朴正洙的性质立刻就起来了，耳朵恨不得拉出天线来一个字一个字也要阅读理解。

“哥，你恋爱的时候，会像这样，觉得热情不再么？”李东海一着急就喜欢咬筷子。

“我家就我和空儿，我空窗多久你真的不知道吗？”

“那哥你回忆一下以前是什么样的！ ”

“你总不能指望两个人相处久了还是跟一开始一样啊，感情是有倦怠期，可这不代表倦怠期的到来就是感情出了什么错。”发现李东海耷拉着眉毛，脸上是真切的失落和疑惑。

咬着筷子的李东海也不知道听进去没有： “恩。”

“真吵架了？”

虽然说一开始是抱着看热闹的态度，但看李东海委屈的小模样朴正洙又心软了。

“没有吵架。”

“他又在外面浪了？”李赫宰跟李东海恋爱之前出了名的情场浪子，朴正洙首先担心的就是这个。

“......”这下李东海不说话了，把朴正洙急的不清。

“应该也没有吧......”

“可能就真的是我多想了吧。”问了半天也问不出个所以然，朴正洙只能亲亲热热和李东海搂着肩回公司了，一路上还要安抚李东海让他别多想，又问问最近有没有什么新作品

结果当月本来交到他手里的女团夏日甜美清新主打硬是被他写成至郁情歌，最后被一个老牌歌手收走，传唱度还不错。

感情真的有保鲜秘笈么？

还是说我们只能眼睁睁地看着爱情腐烂，腐败的部位即使剜掉，又会在别的地方长出新癍，到最后什么都不剩，一摊烂臭的脓水？

李东海不忍心，也不肯认输。

李东海难得白天在家，李赫宰却因为生意上的原因在外地，一时之间赶不回来，发了条消息说什么时候回来，一句多的都不肯给。

他看不得李赫宰这样公事公办的语气，本来在客厅盘着腿写歌，后来抓着头发还是烦闷，就穿着拖鞋吧嗒吧嗒去了离家不远的工作室。

等李赫宰开开心心回来，餐桌上倒是什么都有，他前两天装作不经意跟李东海说想吃炒五花肉，因为李东海做的炒五花肉非常好吃，一看桌子正中间放着一大盘，即使冷了看起来也足够诱人。

客厅桌子上保鲜碗里是洗好的草莓，就是李东海不知道在哪里，屋子里翻遍了也没找到。

“去哪儿了这是？”自己急忙赶回来，没看见爱人，炒五花肉早就冷了，李东海纸条都没给他留就跑了，李赫宰只能把泡菜汤和炒五花肉一起端去厨房重新加热，发现米饭还在保温中，看样子李  
东海也没走多久。

“你在哪儿？”

李东海没回。

李赫宰生怕他是工作太忙，即使心里已经不大开心，也只能硬着头皮给李东海发消息： “工作忙也要记得吃饭，早点回来。”

隔了好久，手机才不情不愿地嗡嗡两声： “恩，知道了。”

“感情真的会变质么？”李赫宰等到敲门声还以为李东海回来了，结果是专程前来蹭饭的金希澈。

“又怎么了？你们不是好好的吗？”

两人一路热闹非凡地走到现在，没人说一句不好，怎么这两个人自己还闹上了。

“东海是不是没以前那么在乎我了，还是说我让他觉得很烦？”

“你问过他么？”见李赫宰吃得心不在焉，金希澈一点儿没客气地把能吃的都吃了，等李赫宰回过神来自己面前就剩碗吃到一半的白米饭。

“我要怎么开口。”

“问题就在这里，你们两个从来没好好开口谈过吗？还是说就是感情倦怠了不想再谈了？”

“我觉得我们两个相处挺好的呀。”李赫宰还剩了半句臭不要脸的话生怕刺激到他哥。

金希澈多精明一个人，白眼一翻就知道他在暗示什么。

“好男人最基础的是什么？”

“是什么？”

“管好自己的XX。”金希澈一脸正经地让人猜不出她的真实想法，“一个男人，管不好自己的精液和XX算什么话。”

“哥这个不用你说。”他和他家前小警察的性生活一直都是蜜里调油，夜晚可以说“如火如荼”，“我肯定能管住我自己的！ ”

“那就对了！好男人就是要这样！ ”

“然后呢？”李赫宰瞪着大眼睛期待地看着他哥。

“没有然后了呀？”

等李东海终于饿得受不了，决定不等李赫宰先回家垫垫肚子，看到了的就是一桌子狼藉和正在沙发上躺着睡觉的李赫宰。

蹭饭的金希澈吃完就走了，想着休息一会儿再去洗碗，李赫宰抱着手机躺在沙发上翻看他和李东海这么些年的照片，等不到李东海回消息的李赫宰委委屈屈地抱着手机在沙发上睡着了，根本没  
听到李东海回来开门关门的声音。

一边叹气一边把碗洗了的李东海只能把剩下的几颗草莓吃了，勉强没有饿得肚子咕咕叫了。

“你回来啦？”李赫宰醒过来是因为听到哗啦啦的水声，憋不住想上厕所，一起来就看见李东海穿着短裤拖鞋在厨房里刷碗。

李赫宰走到他身后，搂着他的腰，李东海手上没停： “一会儿我们谈谈。”

“好，我们谈谈。”李赫宰叹的气就这样打在他耳边，热乎乎的，让李东海更舍不得了。

“我们分手吧。”

“我们结婚吧。”

两人同时开口，内容却大相径庭。

李赫宰眼睛瞪得溜圆，没想到李东海会把分手这几个字说得这么干脆，更没想到什么时候李东海居然已经在想怎么跟他分手了。

李东海也没想到李赫宰居然会想到结婚去，他以为他们永远不会考虑这件事，也没必要用婚姻来强调爱情。

“为什么要分手？”

“为什么要结婚？”

李赫宰眼泪说起就起，大眼睛包不住一汪眼泪，簌簌往下淌： “怎么......怎么突然就？”

“别演了好好说话。”李东海胡乱抽了张纸巾在他脸上扑了两下，“你怎么突然想结婚。”

“我们在一起快四年了吧，不是也该到结婚的时候了。”说不演，眼泪立马就像关了水龙头一样。

“那不一样，我们......”我们什么呢？李东海也不知道该怎么跟李赫宰解释自己一直以来的担忧。

“我们一直这样干耗着也没办法，在一起既然这么痛苦，干脆就不要在一起了。”

“跟我在一起就是干耗着？”李赫宰不死心，他可从来没觉得他跟李东海在一起是什么一时兴起，什么互相拖累。

“赫宰，你觉得现在跟我在一起不会无趣吗？”

“怎么会.....”

“现在待在一起一下午可能一句话都不说，也不知道要跟我说什么对吧？”

“就像是上了发条的闹钟一样，以前一起做什么都很开心，现在好像什么都做了，什么都提不起兴趣。”

“如果这样去结婚的话，不过只是在未来许多年里一直重复这样的生活，互相忍受彼此不是痛苦一辈子就是痛苦几十年，真的就有意思了么？”

李赫宰不甘心，但是看见李东海收拾东西准备搬出去他好像也找不到合适的理由说服李东海留下来。

他没有李东海感情那么细腻，大概是真的忽略了他和李东海之间早已显形的缝隙。

太久了，都来不及去填补，所以东海才对他失望吧，贸贸然突然求婚，只会让东海觉得自己是在敷衍这段关系。

“东海。”李赫宰靠在门边看李东海盘着腿在床上叠衣服，衣服大多是他们一起买的，李东海整理了半天，好像这件李赫宰也穿，那件李赫宰也穿，真正属于他自己的东西根本就没有什么，哪里  
用得着他大费周章去买个行李箱，可能随便拿个手提包都带走。

“我不知道该怎么劝你。”

“但是你说跟你在一起我会无趣，不是真的。”

“求婚也不是一时兴起，不是在敷衍你。”

“如果你非要走的话，至少给我一次证明的机会。”

‘’李东海停下叠衣服的手。

“你要证明什么？”李赫宰拿出一本金希澈的新连载，在他们面前晃了一晃。

因为混吃混喝又提不出什么靠谱建议的金希澈险些被李赫宰赶出去，最后才透露自己前来的真实意图。

“我的新连载！不错吧！热度很高呢！ ”

这次金希澈的连载被称为“金希美职业生涯史上最温情的故事”，攻没穿女装，受不是M，就是一对结婚多年的夫夫囿于柴米油盐迷失了方向，重新寻回曾经的激情的故事。

“你这个名字看起来到底是哪里温情了？”简洁配色的封面上清清楚楚几个大字《性爱三十天挑战》。

“三十天啊，这个李银赫体力是挺好哦，李东虎也不知道受不受得了。”李赫宰边翻书边发出啧啧的感叹声，他哥还真是把他和李东海的神态抓得牢牢的，连李东海高潮时候皱眉的样子都画得这  
么细。

“其实这个国外的测试是七天，”金希澈拿着自己的作品给李赫宰介绍背景，“但是七天我还画什么连载，是男人就要一次挑战三十天！ ”

“哥我觉得，你对男人好像有点太苛刻了。”

“三十天不重样，有女装有制服有强制有道具，李东虎哭着喊爸爸喊哥哥喊老公，你看看还有裸体围裙真空女仆装......”

金希澈翻到一页展示给李赫宰看： “你俩也就是缺个院子缺个吊床，要不你换套房子去山上别墅，你看吊床play多合适！ ”

“好像我又可以了！哥！你这个想法的太赞了！ ”李赫宰笑容逐渐加大，“哥你书留下，我过阵子去给你搬箱。”

“好兄弟！ ”

“连续三十.......连续七天，”李赫宰在李东海翻书并给自己投来白眼的瞬间改口，“连续七天晚上做爱，可以改善关系。”

“李赫宰我看你是不是脑子有问题，我要跟你分手你听不明白吗？”

“分手是两个人的事，你一个人没办法决定我的想法，”李赫宰说着说着眼圈又粉了，“你至少也该，也该听听我到底在想什么！ ”

“你觉得做爱能解决什么？”

“那你觉得分手又能解决什么？躲开了我就解决了问题吗？”

两个人的第一天挑战在骂骂咧咧中结束了。

李东海没做好准备，揪着李赫宰的头发一起去洗澡，洗着洗着两个人就亲在一起，套也没来得及带，李东海反手就揪住李赫宰的头发骂他是混蛋。

不过等两个人感觉都上来了李赫宰的头发终于松了一口气，李东海被人湿漉漉地就拎出去压在床上，屁股被提高些狠狠贯穿，李赫宰带着些怨气恶狠狠地咬他后颈，可真的用力了又舍不得。

“你别气了。”李赫宰用湿纸巾给两个人股，间前前后后都擦干净，李东海还是别过去脸不愿意看他。

“你光着屁股睡会冷。”李东海不理他。

干脆直接把人拖进被窝里： “好啦，早点休息，你明天想试试什么play？”

“......”  
“那明天试试裸体围裙怎么样？你平时不常洗碗，不要光穿个短裤就去厨房，不然会溅上脏东西的。”

李赫宰今晚的话格外多，但李东海居然不觉得吵，只觉得安心。

“好。”

他是说会记得以后洗碗要穿围裙，但是李赫宰显然理解成了穿裸体围裙好。

第二天还没到晚上，中午的时候两个人就在厨房热火朝天起来了，李东海本来是赤着上身穿着围裙，一回头裤子让人扒了。

刚要骂人，李赫宰贴上来： “宝贝儿，你最近背肌练得很好啊。”

可能男人就是这么虚伪的生物吧，明知道李赫宰这句恭维意有所指，但他还是很受用， 连带着再炫耀了一下自己的大腿肌肉和臀肌，李赫宰也高度赞赏了李东海的臀大肌，紧实有力，汗涔涔  
地贴着李东海，顶弄深入且温柔。

大概事李东海心情不错，虽然锅没抢救过来烧糊了，但两人今天的挑战圆满完成。

到了晚上李东海主动睡沙发，被睡到半夜李赫宰又捞回去了。

第三天两个人之间的气氛尴尬了许多，这种尴尬好像又回到了他们确定关系之前的尴尬，不知道说什么，又觉得不说好像不对。

“还做么？”两个人这样别扭到了晚上，李东海好不容易鼓起勇气回家，李赫宰穿个裤衩端端正正坐在沙发上等他。

“你不是说晚上冷么？”李东海硬生生把到了嘴边的脏话又给咽回去了，李赫宰这裸男造型是怎么回事。

“有你在永远也不会冷。你赶紧去洗澡，然后出来温暖我。”

李东海就这么稀里糊涂地被推进浴室洗澡去了，出来的时候李赫宰又换了个贵妃躺的姿势，沙发他俩年前刚换的，原来的沙发他们老是在激烈运动的时候掉下去，换了个纵深更深的沙发，好拆  
洗易打理。

“你还不来......”李赫宰等久了还真有点儿冷，委委屈屈地抱着手臂，李东海一出来赶紧赶紧黏上去。

他是真的受不了李赫宰撒娇，一撒娇他就没办法，这么多年了还是最吃这套，人家一嘟嘴，他赶紧就把吻送上去了。

两人在宽大的沙发上缠绵不已，沙发够软，两个人的重量压上去像是要陷进去一样，李东海感受着李赫宰铺天盖地的爱意，突然就有些后悔自己那天晚上说的话。

李赫宰平时没这么粘人的，一定是自己那句话伤到他了吧，没头没脑地突然说分手。

他被李赫宰抬高一条腿，侧着挺入，就是这么别扭的姿势，李赫宰伸过来索吻，他也没有拒绝。

第四天李东海觉得自己有些动摇了，他满脑子都是李赫宰的温柔。

决心停下来好好想清楚他和李赫宰的关系这个计划好像突然就没有执行下去的必要了。  
真要好好想想，这几天他和李赫宰在一起有足够的时间想，可越是待在一起，就越是觉得舍不得他。

李赫宰刚把车停好，还没下车，就被李东海拉过来一记深吻，前者一合计，择日不如撞日，不如就今天吧！

两人在车库里激情四射地来了一发，期间保安还过来查看情况，李赫宰小声跟紧张地直夹他的李东海说没关系，车贴了膜，外面看不见里面。

等保安走了，两人继续挑战，车里空间虽然不算小，也没有家里空间大，李东海几乎整个人蜷在李赫宰身上，但他一点儿也不讨厌这种感觉。

他喜欢李赫宰抱着他。

第五天李赫宰从衣柜深处找出来李东海留作纪念的制服。

刚退伍那会儿他们经常穿，还偷偷摸摸穿去外面玩儿各种play，结果这一年来好像连在一起亲密的时候都少了很多。

“我是不是没有好好陪你？”李赫宰包了个情侣包厢看电影，李东海的制服被解开两颗扣子掀起来，乳尖被李赫宰又掐又揉地玩弄着，肿得老高。

“我们好像很久都没能好好说说话，我也不知道你在想什么。”

“是我没有好好陪你东海才这么没有安全感吧......”两人的性事默契十足，李赫宰向上顶胯，李东海就配合着往下坐，每一次深入都是严丝合缝，都要顶进最深处才肯罢休。

“你不走好不好？”得不到回应，李赫宰也不放弃接连追问。

“不走了好不好？”

“东海......”

李东海听到他的声音，回身吻住他： “恩，我在。”

“不走了好不好？”

“好，我不走了。”

第六天两人提前说好了真空女仆装，李东海早上出门说没多期待，但白天在工作室的时候明显魂不守舍。

到了快下班的时候不停地翻看手机，怎么每一分每一秒都能这么长，长得他都怀疑自己的手机坏了。

一回家，到处找女仆装，想着今天怎么也得占据先机让李赫宰见识一下自己的厉害。

结果在浴室找到了已经穿戴好的真空女仆李银子，顿时索然无味。

“主人让我伺候你更衣吧！ ”李银子性质高昂，小裙子随着他的动作一起一落，在布料底下彰显着自己的存在感。

“今天有牛奶喝么？小女仆？”李东海二话不说掀起银子的裙子，伸手就握住了连续上工依旧精力十足的小银子。

“哎呀主人讨厌！ ”银子挥起粉拳轻轻锤了锤李东海，“主人想喝多少都有，管够！ ”

当晚两人从浴室一路滚到卧室，银子的假发都被李东海扯歪了，下面的上面的两张小嘴都湿乎乎地糊着牛奶，李银子射完了还把自己的胸凑到他嘴边： “主人喝奶，再舔舔吧，应该还有哦。”

第七天。

终于到了第七天，李赫宰有万全的把握，李东海不会走，而李东海觉得自己欠李赫宰一句道歉。

两人一起洗了澡，一起来到卧室，似乎都有话想跟对方说。

“对不起。”

“我们结婚吧。”

李赫宰一听就急了： “你对不起什么？有什么好对不起的！你睡了我这么多天你还不肯跟我结婚？”

他都计划好了！领证和婚礼都在夏威夷，他去海边租套别墅，有无边泳池和吊床的那种。

这样李东海坐在吊床上张开腿缠住他的腰，接着吊床顶弄，李东海腿又不能着地，一定会让他很兴奋，还可以名正言顺让他叫他老公。

他都计划好了！李东海说什么对不起呢！

“我是说，我不该那么不信任你。”

“我总是很担心我会让你觉得无趣，很担心我好像失去了被你爱着的能力，又不知道要怎么开口。”

“我很抱歉。”

“别说那么多了！ ”

李赫宰从床头掏出戒指来，完全不给李东海拒绝的机会，单膝跪地照着无名指怼下去，紧接着起身坐在李东海身边。

“好男人就是要管住自己的XX！ ”李赫宰牵起李东海的手往自己大腿根部靠近。

然后将自己沉甸甸的两颗毛蛋蛋放在李东海手心。

“余生，请多指教。”

——FIN——


End file.
